Jack M. Welsh
Jack Massey Welsh (b. 24 June 1996) (ma-SEE), also known as JackSucksAtLife, is a British Minecraft YouTuber from Bishop Auckland, England. He participated in the third season of One Life SMP. Biography [ TBA ] Jack Massey Welsh was born 24 June 1996. He lived in North Yorkshire for some time before moving to Nottinghamshire. Career [ TBA ] Quotes Recurring phrases "No long-term damage!" "I'm a married woman!" "Bloody Norah!" "Stick. To. The format!" "Lovely." "Track my [ object ], Kai!" "Hello and welcome to episode [ episode no. ] of [ series title ]!" From individual episodes "[ Jocie: Roses are red / coal is black / Skycade is fun / I hope this is Jack ] That was incredible, Jocie, but guess what? I said a-, I said a joke. I didn't say a poem, Jocie. I said a bloody joke, I didn't say a poem. Where is the punchline!? How is that a punchline!? Skycade ''is ''fun, that's not a joke! I said a joke, not a poem, Jocie! '''I said a joke not a poem!!!'"'' - Minecraft Hacker Trollinghttps://youtu.be/exdkcOn87BM - Minecraft Hacker Trolling: Episode 96 "Just rearanging my bits and bobs."https://youtu.be/vU2SC3O4x50 - IT'S JANUARY RIP AD REVENUE ���� Quotes from guest stars "You little scumbag!" - 21Vapes, Minecraft Hacker Trollinghttps://youtu.be/tJecl5Hr0xY - Minecraft Hacker Trolling: Episode 30 Trivia List of guest stars on JackSucksAtLife Becky [ TBA ] Callum Knight [ TBA ] Doni Bobes Doni Bobes 'is a British Minecraft YouTuber and friend of Jack M. Welsh, with whom he recorded a series released on JackSucksAtStuff. His character is an owl. He currently has over a thousand subscribers. Joe Wild [ TBA ]'' In 2015, he lived in Diddlestone Manor, the name given to Joe Wild's residence in Newcastle, England.https://youtu.be/eomDMblSmc8 - OFFICIAL DIDDLESTONE MANOR 2K15 HOUSE TOUR Kai Ross-Best '''Kai Ross-Best (b. 10 November 1999) is a British YouTuber and musician. He's better known for being the editor for Jack M. Welsh since 2018, with whom he sustains a friendship with. His presence and thoughts are usually represented by text visible only for a few friends. He originally wanted to be a drummer, and famously would've used the stage name "Dave" had he become a stripper. He has a girlfriend. kittenloli [ TBA ] Willz the King Willz the King is a YouTuber who engaged Jack M. Welsh in a rap battle fall 2018. List of JackSucksAtLife mascots and characters Amy Amy was a girl Jack M. Welsh "dated" in his 8th year of school. Augustus Augustus is a life-size cardboard cutout of a brown bear and mascot of Jack M. Welsh's present in his videos for some time. His purchase was made because Welsh wanted to buy something his parents would never approve of the purchase of while he was younger. Within a fictional narrative, Welsh would leave and catch fish for Augustus daily, whom he occasionally referred to as his roommate. At one point, Augustus starred in his own Minecraft videohttps://youtu.be/n5mOPF4Tt8c - Augustus Sucks At Minecraft. He memorably visited Welsh at Diddlestone Manor in 2018https://youtu.be/TgfNSrF4aMI - 7 FOOT GRIZZLY BEAR SEEN IN CITY CENTRE. His time in the channel was cut short, however, when the standee piece was broken, and the character was retired, save for occasional cameos in videos. Cleopatra Cleopatra 'is a life-size cardboard cutout of a polar bear and mascot of Jack M. Welsh's present in his videos for some time. Her purchase was made when Welsh decided to buy Augustus a companion. The character was retired recently, save for occasional cameos in videos. Edna (One Life SMP) '''Edna '''was Minecraft wyvern, present thanks to a mod, seen in the 2018 One Life SMP series and owned by Jack M. Welsh. Her death occurred while on a mission to find a Super Golden Apple, and was depicted in Episode 27. Welsh originally believed she'd been killed by a bear, who Welsh had considered adopting, but the fandom has recently found proof that she may have somehow suffocated in a wall. Edna Jr. (One Life SMP) '''Edna Jr. '''is a Minecraft wyvern, present thanks to a mod, seen in the 2018 One Life SMP series and owned by Jack M. Welsh. She is named after Edna, Welsh's previous wyvern, who died on a mission to find a Super Golden Apple. She survived until the series finale. Flossy '''Flossy '''or '''Flossie '''is a white dog owned by Becky and recently shared with Jack M. Welsh. As of fall 2019, she is 14. She has consistently made appearances in the channel, most recently in a video in which she was dressed in Halloween costumes. Horacio (One Life SMP) (''Further reading: Horacio (One Life SMP S3)) '''Horacio is the name given to a pet Manticore of JackSucksAtLife's in the third season of One Life SMP. Kong Kong '(b. 22 October 2006) is a Jack Russell Terrier adopted by Jack M. Welsh and Becky. He previously celebrated his 13th birthday with a new toy, a cake, and a dog beerhttps://youtu.be/6IO8MN9L0rc - My dog chooses his own toy for his 13th birthday!. Wang (Harmony Hollow) ''[ TBA ] List of JackSucksAtLife YouTube Creator Awards JackSucksAtLife Silver Play Button [ TBA ] Gold Play Button [ TBA ] Purchased 2019 trophy [ TBA ] JackSucksAtStuff Silver Play Button [ TBA ] SamSmellsOfApricots Silver Play Button '''SamSmellsOfApricots' Silver Play Button award is an anticipated trophy and subject of the #GetSamSmellsOfApricotsTo100k hotspot, a cause started in 9 February 2019https://youtu.be/IlmQEBsiRAE - I NEED YOUR HELP and frequently advertised by Welsh himself in various videos. JackMasseyWelsh Purchased 2019 trophy [ TBA ] Skeppy Purchased 2019 trophy [ TBA ] PewDiePie Purchased 2019 replica [ TBA ] turdboi420 Purchased 2019 replica [ TBA ] List of JackSucksAtLife series' Jack's Farm [ TBA ] When Jack and Becky Saved Christmas [ TBA ] Minecraft Trolling AFK Players [ TBA ] Minecraft Funny Servers Bans [ TBA ] Minecraft Hacker Catching & Trolling [ TBA ] Minecraft One Life (Further reading: One Life SMP) [ TBA ] Minecraft Harmony Hollow SMP [ TBA ] Links Category:1990s births Category:2010s YouTube stars Category:2010s YouTubers Category:21st-century actors Category:British YouTubers Category:British actors Category:British internet personalities Category:British people Category:Lists Category:Living people Category:YouTube stars Category:YouTubers __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__